This proposal aims to develop a robust and ultra high-throughput technology for simultaneously assaying methylation at many specific sites in a genome. The technology we aim to develop will be based on a bead-based optical fiber array platform. This system is capable of analyzing hundreds to thousands of samples per day, and generating more than a million genotypes per instrument per day. We aim to provide a system that will enable high-resolution methylation profiling in large numbers of samples. The technology developed in this proposal will provide a powerful tool not only for fundamental genomic research, but also for cancer biology studies, with potential application to cancer classification and diagnosis, and anti-cancer drug target identification and drug screening. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: NOT AVAILABLE